The GM's and the Master of Basic Thuganomics
by wwechic1619
Summary: Sometimes drastic measures are needed to brake people up, and John Cena is ready to do that. EricStephCena
1. Another Fight

Ha ha….another new story I thought of like 2 mins ago. No lie. Here we go. YAY another Steph triangle. R & R pretty please I love to hear it. Obtw lots of naughty language on this one. I was in one of those moods.

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Don't sue

Stephanie practically ran to the garage, her heels clicking loudly, echoing her anger throughout the area.

"Oh Steph come on. Don't be such a bitch; you know I had to do that."

"Eric, you can just kiss my ass. We're over. You are such an ass. How could you do that to me and with HER? You are the most disgusting thing I have ever seen," said Steph getting closer to her limo.

"I was doing that to get back at your FATHER! It had nothing to do with you! Know what? Fuck you too…sleep in your own hotel room tonight! And when you're ready to say you're sorry, my phone will be on. Bye," said Eric turning back and glaring at the wrestlers that had gathered around for the weekly argument between the 2 most stubborn people in the biz, "Get out of here and get back to work jackasses! This is none of your business."

As the wrestlers scurried away and Steph's limo left one wrestler decided to stay back and have a chat with the co-gm and the boyfriend of the girl of his dreams.

"Eric, you know one of these days she really is gonna get pissed and walk out on you and never come back."

"Shut up Cena, you don't know shit about her and you never will. She will always be mine no matter how many arguments we get into, so get over it."

"You know Eric Fuckoff, you really don't deserve her. Everyone knows you don't love her anyway, she's just a toy to you and well, you know that when you really do break her heart a bunch of guys are gonna have your ass for hurting the hottest diva around."

"Get out of her Cena before I put you into a handicapped match with Chris Jericho and Randy Orton."

"Yes Mr. Fuckoff Sir," said Cena laughing and saluting the middle finger at him.

"Cena, I'm warning you to not pull any of that shit again," said Eric walking back to his office where that slut was waiting for him.

Cena walked back to his own locker room chuckling to himself of the day's events. She was definitely a handful, but he knew that he could handle her. It's what he wanted most and he was going to get it.

Back in Eric's room he was trying to push that slut Trish off of him; he didn't need to get in more trouble with his beautiful girlfriend especially because the young John Cena was after her now. He was currently thinking of a plan to make Steph forgive him and something's just weren't working.

_At Stephanie's hotel room_

He was such a pig sometimes she hated him, but at the same time she couldn't resist him. It was funny how they would get in arguments all the time and the next night it would be all better and good. But this time that was not going to happen! The sex was great, but it just wasn't worth him flirting with other girls right in front of her thinking she didn't see it. How gross. As she went to the bathroom to take a shower her phone rang. 'Finally he came to his senses and decided to apologize,' thought Steph looking at the caller I.D and seeing that it was none other than John Cena.

"Hello," said Steph picking up the phone to talk to her good friend.

"Hey, I heard about the breakup once again. When are you going to get over him and go after a real man like myself?"

"When I decide that the makeup sex sucks."

"That was way too much information for me! I did not need to hear any of that."

"Okay, so are we going clubbing tonight or what?"

"Yes ma'am we are…I'll pick you up in an hour," said John hanging up the phone.

A/N: So what did you think? Good or bad?


	2. Just one Night

Okie Dokie Read and Review pretty pretty please.

Disclaimer: Own no one, nothing.

Stephanie was getting ready to go out with her friend John. He would help decide if she should stay with him or not. She knew he had a crush on her but she thought he would still be reasonable and try to make everything make sense to her.

Stephanie tried to look her hottest because she still wanted to feel sexy even though her boyfriend wasn't there. At 7:00 p.m. John was knocking on Stephanie's hotel room door. When she answered the door John was speechless. She looked hot. She was wearing her hair flowing down her shoulders, a pink low cut halter top that had sparkles around the neckline, a black miniskirt and black boots. John felt underdressed just wearing his pants and a tight fitting black shirt.

"Damn Steph, did you just walk out of the sexy shop?"

"John, you're so sweet. Are we going to go to the place we usually go to or somewhere else?"

"Umm… lets go somewhere else. I have to show you off even if you aint my girl. Shit though, I wish you were."

"Thanks John, but you know that I'm involved in Eric."

"Yea well, not all things come to a good end," mumbled John under his breath.

"What was that John?"

"Nothing Steph, just trying to remember the address of the place."

"Oh, okay, lets go then." John led Stephanie to his hummer and they traveled to a sexy club.

As the music started pumping and the drinks started flowing John was looking better and better to her. They were grinding on the dance floor and Stephanie couldn't resist. She pushed herself on him hard and kissed him hungrily because she and Eric hadn't been together for a few days.

"John, I want you. Let's go back to my room and have some fun."

"Steph, I can't. You're in love with Eric and I don't want you to do something you would regret."

"John please, I want you so bad. I really want to do this. So bad. Please John, I know you want me."

"Fine Steph, just make sure you wont regret it, because if not something bad could come of it."

Stephanie was too drunk to notice the threat in his voice and just kept grinding on him.

"Yea yea, let's go."

As they got back to the hotel room Steph practically pounced on him and instantly took off all of his clothes and clumsily took off her own. They started getting down to business and there was only way he knew she wouldn't leave him.

"Stephanie, tell me you love me. Please tell me. You don't have to mean it"

"John I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too Steph, forever. Till death do us part."

Stephanie and John did it all night and in the morning John rolled over to get Steph going again.

"Steph, "said John. Looking for Stephanie. He figured she just must be in the shower so he went to the bathroom, and then he realized what had happened. Steph left early in the morning.

"Steph, you will regret the moment that you left me. Forever."

Stephanie had left. She didn't know what happened last night, but all she could remember was waking up next to her friend John Cena and she knew she had to get out. She was really worried waking up next to John naked. So she did the only thing she could. She decided to go back to Eric.

She knew what room he was staying at and she knocked on the door.

"Eric, please open up. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just being dumb…" as Stephanie was about to finish her sentence Eric opened the door and pulled Stephanie into a hug.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry too, I didn't think it would hurt you so bad. I do love you though you bitch."

"Me too jackass." After they had that fun conversation they shared a passionate kiss.

"Eric, I have to tell you something though."

"What Steph?"

"Please promise me that you will give me time to explain."

"Steph, of course I will just tell me."

"Okay, maybe we should sit down though okay?"

"Sure Steph," both of them sat on the couch together and Eric took Stephanie in his arms.

"Eric, last night I went clubbing with John and I got really drunk. And this morning I woke up next to him. I don't remember a thing that happened and I'm so sorry. I've never cheated on you at all while we were together, but I'm afraid I did last night," while Stephanie was talking she couldn't stop crying and Eric had gotten up and he was pacing in the room.

"Steph, I know that you would never do that to me intentionally, but I just need some time to think about things. I hope you understand where I'm coming from too. I just want you to know that I love you."

"Eric, please don't do this to me, I love you," Stephanie couldn't stop crying. She didn't remember what she had done but she hated herself for it.

Eric hated seeing Steph vulnerable. But he really needed to think about what do.

Steph finally pulled herself together and gave Eric one more kiss before she left.

Stephanie went to the arena earlier and went straight to her office and got to work. As she was at the arena someone else was at work for something too.

"She will pay what she did to me, that slutty bitch. She will not get away with it," John said. Writing out a plan.


	3. The plan begins

_A/N : There is some swearing in this chapter._

John had his plan all figured out. He was going to make Stephanie fall in love with him and then he was going to break her heart the same way she broke his. He was so smart that he was sure that his plan was going to go without a hitch. He was over her and now it was just time for his revenge. Sure he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but really who cares. So tonight he was going to put his plan into action.

John knew how he would have to act around Steph now, rough and aggressive. Steph never falls for the right guys, not the guys like him or Kurt, no she falls for the assholes like HHH, Eric, and Chris. That's okay though because soon he would be on the list of the guys she could never have.

John walked into Stephanie's office and slammed the door shut.

"Hi John, what's going on? Are you mad about something?"

John went over to her chair and stood right in front of her. He was getting mad. How dare she think that she could always mess with his mind? Make him her toy. Who does she think she is?

Stephanie got up out of the chair, sensing that something was wrong by the look in John's eyes. They looked angry, very angry.

"Stephanie, Stephanie ,Stephanie. You always think that you can just play around with peoples head just because you're the bosses daughter, well not everything is perfect there princess. But you should know that by now I mean you slept with me when you were drunk and then your precious boyfriend figured out the whore that you really are. How does it feel Steph?" John said slowly backing Stephanie into the corner.

"John, what is going on with you?"

"What's wrong Steph? Don't like the change? Well that's too damn bad." As John finished that statement he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head and reached down and kissed her. Steph was scared, she's never seen him like that, and he was acting so crazy. But she didn't have a boyfriend anymore and she liked the change in him. She was pretty sure that it wasn't a big deal, just another fling until Eric made his damn mind up. And it's not like she was going to stop kissing him. She is a woman after all, and what women would turn down a hot guy who's kissing her. The kiss was getting heated and Steph wrapped her legs around John and he lifted her up on the wall. Stephanie had her arms around him when the door suddenly slammed shut.

Eric practically ran to the spot where all of the making out was going on and pushed John back which caused Stephanie to go crashing to the floor.

"Eric, what the fuck are you doing?"

"What are you doing you stupid slut. What is he your little rebound boy or was he there on the side the whole time?"

"Maybe because she wants someone that's not losing his man-power," said John punching Eric hard in the nose.

"Son of a bitch," Eric yelled in a nasally voice, he could feel the blood dripping from his nose, he was pretty sure that it was broken.

"John, get out of here, I can't believe that you just did that!"

"What Steph? Can't handle a real man," said John moving to the door.

"I guess not, but you should have known that by now, I only had to tell you about 20 times. So John, GET OUT!"

"Jeez, guess what everyone says about you is true."

"John…GET OUT!"

John walked out of the room laughing to himself, everything was going perfect with his plan until Eric decided to come in and ruin everything. That's okay, he was sure he was going to get her somehow. He needed to know more about her though, and he knew just the person to ask. He was going to have to make a deal with the devil.

John walked to his locker room. She was with him for so long he figured he should know a lot about her. John didn't bother knocking. He was the champ after all.

"How does it feel to be back Trips?"

"John, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I need a little favor, in exchange for a limited amount of things."

"Championship shot."

"No."

"Then no deal."

"Okay then, I'll just find someone else to help me bring Miss McMahon some pain."

"What kind of pain."

"Deep emotional pain."

"Aww, too bad and I was just thinking of joining whatever the hell you're doing."

"I just need some information Trips, that's all. I just want to know what you know about her."

"I need a title shot in order to get that information."

"Fuck you then, because that is definitely not what you're getting."

"Okay then, get out of here."

"Fine…no wonder why you have no friends," whispered John as he walked out of the room.

"I heard that!"

John walked out of the room and went to catering. Dammit, that was supposed to work and it was supposed to be easy. He didn't think that Trips was going to be such a hard ass about it, but he was wrong. Now he had to find the next guy who knew the most about her, and figures he would be on leave right now. Now he was going to have to search for Chris Jericho.


	4. A Meeting

Oh wow, just another update, please read and review if you would like to read more! Thanks.

Disclaimer: Own nothing, own no one.

John dialed the phone number he found for Chris. He needed this information now, before his plan wouldn't work anymore. Even worse, now he had to start over with Stephanie and pretend that he was this big bad ass. The phone started ringing and finally Chris picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, Chris, this is John Cena. I was just wondering if you still held anything against Stephanie McMahon."

"Why would you just call me and ask me if I didn't like Stephanie?"

"I need some help, have you ever been scorned by someone you've loved, and then she got back with the asshole she said that she loves?"

"Not quite. Sorry, but I'm not going to help you to get your revenge on the youngest McMahon child. You're going to have to help yourself on that one."

John hung up the phone. Was everyone against him getting with Stephanie or what?

He guessed that he would just have to go with what he had started, he got her to kiss him, so now he just had to get him to do more. Maybe a little sex and someone to take pictures would work just fine. Now he just had to do some damage control before he could start his plan. John slowly dialed the phone.

"Hello," a groggy Stephanie picked up the phone.

"Steph, it's me." Stephanie was hesitant to talk to him. She wasn't sure what was going on. One second he was the sweetest guy ever while the next he could be someone she actually could see herself being with. Someone who could care about her and be daring at the same time. Maybe it was time she took a chance on someone else.

"What's going on John, what is going on with you," she had a hurt in her voice that only he could identify. She actually cared about him.

"Well I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry about punching Eric, it's just hard to see him act that way towards you. It's hard for me to see him always with you." Stephanie sighed into the phone receiver.

"I don't know what to think about you John, at the moment I'm not with Eric, but he is the one I love. I know that may seem hard to believe, but we just click. We just fit together. I love being your friend, but I'm so confused. That guy I saw yesterday wasn't you, and I liked it. I liked it a lot." John smiled. Of course he was the only one who could see it, but he still had to go through with the plan.

"Steph, why don't we go out to dinner, and see what happens. Maybe something good comes from it."

"Maybe, we can try it. I just don't know if I like you acting bipolar. I'm just confused about the situation at the moment."

"Well when do you want to go on a date?"

"How about on Friday after the show? I can take you out to a nice dinner and we can see what happens after that."

"Okay, Ill meet you in your locker room after the show."

"I'll see you before then Steph, I might need help with something," Stephanie laughed and John could feel his throat thicken with her laugh.

"Thanks for apologizing to me John; it means a lot to me."

"Well you mean a lot to me, and it was mean of me to punch Eric, he deserved it, but the kiss. I don't regret at all. Goodbye Steph, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight John, see you around," John hung up the phone and put his head into his hands. He was suppose to be getting revenge from what she did to him before, but she still had a strong hold on his heart.

Stephanie lay in bed and thought about his touch. He definitely knew how to kiss. No one could say that he couldn't, and he could be so sickeningly sweet, but now he showed that he could be daring and sexy. Oh god, she couldn't think about him anymore. Eric had left about 5 messages on her answering machine, but for the moment she didn't care.

Stephanie arrived early to the meeting. She saw someone else who had arrived early. John. He walked up to her and shut the door behind her, twisting the lock in the process.

"I thought this was supposed to be a storyline meeting," Stephanie questioned as John wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, I just got a call that it was canceled last minute, but I didn't want to see you get upset, so I came anyway, because I knew you would show up.

"Well thanks for that," her voice became raspy at the end of the sentence.

Suddenly John grabbed her and put her back the meeting desk. He left hot kisses trailing down her neck, and slowly unbuttoned her top.

"John, what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you something I know you want."

Things got just a little bit more complicated.


	5. Nothing like a conference room

Okay, just because someone awesome told me to write another chappy!

Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!

Stephanie was exhausted to say the least. And, oh god, she had sex with John, again. That was really, really not suppose to happen. The truth is she remembered every sexual, sensual moment of that night that they had together. She needed to figure out what she was going to do. Eric and she had been together for over a year, but it wasn't something that she felt she needed anymore. , as sad as it sounds. She felt as if she really didn't need him anymore. John was a different story. He was becoming something she really ,really wanted, but she wasn't sure if they were meant to be together. She wanted love. She wanted the love that made you never want to leave that person's side, the love that made you want to have sex forever. She needed to figure out if John was that person.

John touched Stephanie's back lightly. His fingertips spread across her backbone. His plan was totally going out the window, and they were still in one of her father's offices. John chuckled at that and Stephanie turned around to look at him. On top of the table he moved and lifted her up until he was straddling him.

"I like seeing your eyes when I talk to you, I can see so much when I look at you," Stephanie sighed in content ness. She felt safe in his arms.

"Why? Why do you care about me so much?"

"Because, I just can't help it," John pulled Stephanie in for a kiss when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is in my conference room? Who the hell are you," Vince's booming voice shook through the door.

"Daddy, it's just me. I'm here discussing a new storyline that I wanted to surprise you with. That's why I locked the door in things. It's going to be a big surprise for you," John and Stephanie were still lying on top of the conference table, naked, with her straddling him. He tightened his hold on her.

"Okay, hunny, just tell me when your meeting is over so we can discuss your plans okay?' Stephanie sighed in relief.

"I will for sure do that Dad, see you in a while."

"Bye hunny!"

"Bye Dad," As soon as they heard the footsteps retreat they both burst out laughing.

"Steph, I can not believe we just had sex in your father's conference room!"

"I know, and we didn't get caught either, but we probably should be getting out of here. If my father asks me later I'll just tell him that I got an important call," Stephanie and John got off of the table and started cleaning up. Chairs were strewn everywhere, and so was their clothes. It was a complete mess. Once the area was finally clean, they both inspected each other for sexual activity.

"You look sexy, as always," John whispered in Stephanie's ear, and then slowly kissed her.

"Well thank you Mr. Cena. You look good yourself," Stephanie grabbed his hand as they finally exited the building.

"How did you get here, Steph?"

"I rode a cab."

"Good, then you can come back to the hotel with me," John just couldn't get enough and went for another kiss.

"I really don't know if that's such a good idea," Stephanie said as they walked to John's rent a car.

"Do you have something more important to do," John asked in his cocky voice.

"No, not really, but I'm not sure that we should rush into things." John laughed.

"Could we really rush things anymore, we already had sex, twice!" Stephanie laughed too.

"I guess that sounds okay then, but I have to get my stuff out of my room."

"That sounds good, "John said as they arrived at the hotel.

Stephanie got out of the car and waited for John. Once John got out of his car he grabbed Stephanie around the waist for yet another tantalizing kiss.

"John!"

"Stephanie, I just can't help it, I just can't get enough of you," John told her as they walked into the hotel.

As they walked into the hotel a familiar face materialized right in front of them. None other than Eric himself.

"Stephanie, what are you doing with _him,_" Eric spat at the couple. John quickly let go of her waist and stepped in front of her.

"She is finally with a real man, that's what she's doing with _me_," John said back to Eric.

"Well Steph, I decided that I was wrong to be so mad at you for sleeping with _him_, but I guess it doesn't matter, because you're still doing it."

"Eric," Stephanie said moving next to John," I'm just really confused right now and I need some time to sort things out."

"I don't have the time for you to 'sort things out', Stephanie. I need to know if you want to be together or not. I have other girls who would be glad to be with me."

"Well then go with them, Eric, I don't need your shit all of the time! You don't even know how to be a good boyfriend!"

"We'll see how far your new golden boy gets you," yelled Eric as Stephanie and John walked hand and hand to her hotel room.


End file.
